


Dragons, Cores, and a Ranger

by Spasticon1



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Portal (Video Game), Skyrim Romance - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spasticon1/pseuds/Spasticon1
Summary: When Marla, the mighty Dragonborn agrees to come home after being visited by her close friend Runa, and her friend, a ranger named Bishop, Marla's past comes back to haunt her when an object falls from space...





	1. Prologue

> Life sucks, but immortality is hell. Death however, is paradise. - Marla

# Prologue

Bishop was very against this, but Runa was insisting on this idiocy, so he had to follow her. Runa was a young Breton woman. She had light tan skin, honey-colored hair, and Scarlet eyes. She had a thin body, and a cute face that was kinda heart-shaped except for her chin. Her eye’s no longer glowed, and the sun didn’t bother her, but she still had her fangs. Runa was half-vampire. She was natural curiosity and had a child-like innocence. At least she didn’t need as much blood as a regular vampire. People where weary at first, but her bright and cheerful personality showed that she was mostly harmless. Except when you pissed her off. Then she was terrifying.

“Your Ladyship, this is insane!” Bishop complained.

“Quiet!” Runa snapped. “She’s my friend, and it’s been over a year sense I’ve heard from her. I’m getting worried.”

They were talking about Marla, who was the Dragonborn. Marla was…different. She was an Imperial, and had eternal youth. Marla hated being immortal, and at times Runa visited her to make sure that she didn’t do anything stupid. Bishop didn’t like the temperamental Dragonborn. Marla was raised in the Daedric Realm of Moonshadow, and by Azura herself. The eternal youth bit was still an unknown. According to Runa, Marla was a happier person back then, until someone she had been in love with died. She was more isolated lately, living in a shack in the Forgotten Vale.

They got to Marla’s shack and knocked. “Marla, it’s me!” Runa said chearfully.

The door opened. “Come on in.” The Imperial woman said with a sigh.

“Did you have to chose this place to isolate yourself?” Bishop complained. “It’s hard to get here and harder to return to the main part of Skyrim.”

“That’s the point.” Marla said. “That’s why I live in the Forgotten Vale.”

“Please come back with us?” Runa asked. “I miss traveling with you.”

“Hey, what’s wrong with traveling with me?” Bishop demanded.

“No Runa.” Marla said. “I’m not going to say yes. No matter how many times you ask.”  
“Come on, it’ll be like old times.” Runa pleaded.

“What am I, dead weight?” Bishop asked.

“Please please PLEASE?” Runa begged.

“Your not going to give up are you?” The Dragonborn asked. She saw her friend shake her head, and sighed.

“The ladyship made me bring a knockout potion.” Bishop stated.

“You were going to **kidnap** me!?!?” Marla asked, shocked.

“You’ve been brouding in this place for way to long.” Runa said anger in her tone. “It’s time for you to get back out there.”

“Fine. Have it your way.” Marla said. “Lets get out of here.”

“Yay!” Runa asked, suddenly becoming cheerfully happy. “We need to go to Whiterun. Can you call us a ride?”

Marla looked slightly nervous. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea...”

“You need to talk to the Yarl.” Runa stated.

“Yeah but, Lydia’s going to beat me senseless...” Marla said quietly.

“If she does, you deserve it for abandoning everyone!” Runa scolded. “Now pack your things, I better see you outside in exactly ten minuets!” With that, the young Breton woman left.

“Bishop, I’m suppressed you stuck with her for this long.” Marla said quietly while getting her stuff packed. “To be honest, she scares me more than anything I’ve ever met or killed.”

“Your not the only one.” Bishop told her jokingly. “I’m pretty sure that if I left her, she’d hunt me down and make me beg her to kill me.”

Marla smirked. “Actually, that’s fairly accurate to an extent…” She said with a chuckle, she then left Bishop alone.

 _I wonder if it’s too late to_ _go_ _separate ways…_ Bishop thought. Once again wondering if he made a mistake when he agreed to travel with Runa.


	2. Ch. 1 - Restless

# Restless

Marla was regretting not calling a Odahviing for a ride. Runa was mad at her for that, and it was making things difficult. Nobody said anything, because both Marla and Bishop didn’t want to risk setting off Runa’s temper. Marla wasn’t sure how to make up for the mistake, and was to nervous to ask. Rorikstead was a ways behind them, and the abandoned house near the Western Watchtower was nearby, so they had some distance left.

“It’s late, so why don’t we stop for the night?” Bishop suggested.

“That works.” Marla said.

“Fine.” Runa grumbled.

Not long after that they had a camp set up.

“You to get some sleep.” Bishop ordered. “I’ll take the first watch.”

 

Some time later the two of them were asleep in they’re bedrolls. Marla started moaning and rolling around in her sleep. She was having a nightmare.

 _I_ _relaxing in a hot spring with Runa and Bishop. They were playing around, and suddenly the ground beneath me caved in, and I was in an old, decayed hallway. It had rusty, black panels and then I heard a voice._

**_Y_ _ou can’t really escape. Not truly, everything you saw was an illusion. You never left. You never will. It’s amusing that you thought that you could try to escape after I let_ her _go free without me noticing._**

_I got up and_ _s_ _tarted_ _running down the hallway, trying to find a way out. Behind me the panels were going out and new, fresh ones took there place._ _I found a gap and jumped through it. I started running and running, then the floor collapsed and I found myself in a tube and it was taking me through a big open space, then it spit me out into a white room, and a screen turned on and a big number was shown._

 _The voice simply said._ _**Begin.** _

“No!” Marla shouted, sitting strait up, panting. She touched her forehead and felt sweat on it. She looked around and saw that Runa was still asleep. Bishop looked at me in surprise.

“You luck that she’s a very deep sleeper.” He said, pointing at Runa. “Let me guess, nightmare?”

“S…S…Something like that.” Marla stammered. She shuttered at the memory of the nightmare.

“It must be pretty bad.” Bishop noted. Handing her a drink, he asked. “What was it?”

“I can’t talk about it.” She said, taking a sip.

“Can’t or won’t?” he demanded.

“Both.” Marla said quietly.

“Your past is a lie.” Bishop said.

Marla looked at him in shock. “How did you…?”

“I did my research.” He explained. “You weren’t raised in Moonshadow were you?”

“Technically I was.” She said to the ranger quietly. “But it was only for a year. I’ve spent only about 4 years here in Tamriel. My time in Moonshadow was before that.”

“How old are you?” Bishop asked.

“I’m 27 years old.” She replied.

“What about the other 22?” He asked.

She shuttered. “I can’t remember my childhood, but the time after that was fine…until the day _she_ woke up.”

“Who?” Bishop asked.

“I…can’t say her name.” Marla said. “I’m surprised I was able to say this much.”

“Anything specific about the nightmare?” He asked.

“Just the usual that all of this was really an illusion and I was still in that place, that I never escaped after _she_ let a friend of mine leave after the place was nearly destroyed because of a moron.”

“Where **are** you from?” Bishop asked.

“It’s…complicated.” Marla admitted. “I don’t know how I ended up here, but I’m not complaining. Tamriel is way better than that place.” She got up, and finished the drink. “Get some rest ranger, it’s my turn.”

“No, you should try to rest some more.” He stated.

“I’m fine. I don’t need anymore sleep.” She said.

“I figured you might say that.” Bishop said with a smirk. “So I drugged your drink with a sleeping potion.”

Marla gasped and dropped the empty mug. “Why you little…” Was all she said before blacking out into a dreamless sleep.

 

When she woke up, she stared at Bishop angrily. “I’m going to get you for that.” She growled.

“Get him for what?” Runa asked.

“He drugged me with a sleeping potion!” Marla complained.

Bishop laughed. “It was worth it. At least you were quiet for the rest of the night. Also did you know that you talk in your sleep when you don’t have nightmares?”

Marla started walking over, intending to punch him. Then they froze as a they heard a noise that Mara recognized as a sonic boom.

 _That’s definitely_ not _a dragon._ Marla thought to herself. _The only thing that could cause that on this world is if something was entering the atmosphere…_

Then she saw an object, falling at great speed towards the ruined house near them. It was yelling a single word.

“SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!!!!” It said as it crashed with a loud **BOOM!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Changed a few details.


	3. Ch. 2 - Space Core

# Space Core

Of all of the things to be greeted to in the morning, an object falling from space was a new one. Runa followed Marla and Bishop as they slowly walked up to the house. She saw the look on Marla’s face when she looked inside it. It was a look of shock. Runa looked and saw a spherical, white, metal object with what seemed to be an orange eye and it had handles as well.

“Space space space. Gotta go to space.” It said.

“Awe…” Runa said. “It’s adorable!”

The object looked right at Marla. “Hey lady! Hey crazy lady! Wanna talk about space?”

Bishop looked at Marla suspiciously. “It **knows** you?” He asked.

Marla walked over to the thing, and picked it up. “Hello Space Core.” She said. Where did you come from?”

“I came from space.” The Space Core said cheerfully.

“That’s cool.” Marla said.

“What is that thing?” Bishop said.

“He’s the Space Core?” Marla said.

“What the heck is a…” Bishop began

“SPACE!!!” Space Core said, interrupting him.

“Can I hold him?” Runa asked. Marla nodded and gave Space Core to her.

“Let’s just get back to Whiterun.” Marla said.

They took down there camp and started on there way back to Whiterun. On the way, the Space Core was babbling about space, and Bishop threatened it several times.

“If I here one more sound from you, I’ll destroy you!” He yelled at the core. Space Core was quiet after that.

When they got to the main gate, a guard saw them.

“Hello thane.” He said to Marla. “Your housecarl Lydia is going to want to talk to you.”

“I know…” Marla said quietly. She sighed. “I’m in so much trouble.”

“Your the Dragonborn, and yet your afraid of the person who’s meant to protect you?” Bishop laughed.

“You’ve never met Lydia, have you?” Marla asked.

“No, why?” Bishop asked.

“It’s a bad idea to make her mad.” Marla said. “She’s bound to be mad that I left without saying anything.”

They entered and sure enough Lydia walked up. She looked mad.

“Hello my thane.” Lydia said between her teeth. She grabbed Marla’s arm and dragged her into Breezehome. Runa and Bishop followed. Runa entered last and closed the door behind her. “How dare you run away like that!” Lydia yelled. “I was worried sick! I didn’t know if you were alive or dead…and what the heck is that!?!? She demanded, noticing the Space Core.

“The big dipper!” Space Core said.

“That’s the Space Core.” Marla said. “He’s a defective core that’s obsessed with space.

“Space!” Space Core yelled.

“Thank you for proving my point.” Marla said sarcastically.

“Your welcome crazy lady.” It said happily.j

“Okay I been very patient so far but, **how does that thing know you Marla!?!?”** Bishop demanded.

“Because like the Space Core, I’m not from this planet.” Marla replied.


	4. Ch. 3 - Explanation

# Explanation

“Um, how can you not be from this planet?” Runa asked. “You were raised in Moonshadow, but your an Imperial.”

“Yes I lived in Moonshadow for a bit, but I actually wasn’t raised there. Also I’m not an Imperial.” Marla said.

“Than where are you from?” Runa asked.

“Earth!” Space Core said. “Earth is in space. It’s near Jupiter. On earth you can see the Big Dipper. You cant see Space in Aper..”

“Do **not** say that word Space Core!” Marla snapped. “There is to be no mention of that place.” Marla breathed heavily. The nightmares were bad enough. Now that the Space Core was here, she had a reminder of it.

Runa put a hand on her shoulder. “What place?” She asked. “It seems that it’ll be hard for you to tell us, but can you please try?”

Marla sighed. “I’ll try.” She replied. She took a deep breath. “I’m from a planet called Earth. My species is human. My first solid memory was lying in a medical bed, recovering from an accident that took away my memory. According to my file, I grew up in a small town, and I was gifted. I was clever, smart, and a fast learner. I went to a collage to learn more about engineering and physics and when I got my masters for both, I was contacted by a company called, Aperture Science. I went to work there and everything was going great. Then the accident happened. Some time after I was able to continue working, the company’s boss, a man named Cave Johnson died. Then his assistant, Caroline disappeared sometime after that. Then they started working on Her. Many trial and errors to keep her from killing them. Eventually it looked liked they succeeded.

Marla took a shaken breath. “Then _Bring your Daughter to Work Day_ happened and She killed everyone with nurotoxin. I was able to put myself into Cryostasis, and it never woke me up when it was supposed to. Apparently it malfunctioned, so I was never released until it lost power. When I woke up, years had gone by, and She was ‘dead.’ I traveled the facility and tinkered with it, making repairs to parts that had broken down when I could. Then a core named Wheatley woke a woman named Chell up. Wheatley was designed to be an idiot, and then that moron brought Her back. Then after a series of events involving the moron taking control of the facility and then getting banished into space after She regained control. AfterShe let Chell leave, it didn’t take long for Her to find me. I tried my best to remain hidden, but it got harder and harder over time. When She found me, She forced me into the test chambers. I was in there for a very long time, and it was horrible.”

“Who’s this woman you keep mentioning?” Bishop asked.

“I can’t name her.” Marla said.

“Can’t, or won’t?” Bishop demanded.

Marla thought about it. In truth, it probably was a bit of both. “Yes.” She simply replied. “Not only is it hard for me to talk about her, I still can’t bring myself to say her name.”

“How did you escape?” Runa asked, gently.

“I…had to bid my time and wait for an opportunity. A few seemed to show up, but those were her attempts to trick me. Eventually, I found one and I seized it. I started running though the facility looking for a way out.”

“How did you end up here?” Bishop asked. “This entire story is hard to believe, but I’d like to know how someone could end up on a completely different planet.”

Marla frowned. “I still don’t know.” She said. “She cornered me into a room and tried to kill me with nurotoxin, but there was a flash or something and I black out, only to wake up in front of a Shrine to Azura. I was so traumatized by Aperture, that I wouldn’t let anyone near me, the priestess that was there decided to pray to Azura to ask for advice, and the she replied to her priestess by giving her directions that would let us enter Moonshadow. I spent the next year in Azura’s realm under the care of the Daedric Prince.”

Marla smiled and pulled Azura’s Star out of her pocket and held it in both of her hands. “I care about Azura and owe her a great dept for her kindness towards me. So I helped her get her star back instead of separating it from her influence.” She then looked at the Space Core and noticed that he was about the same size as a Sigil Stone. _I wounder…_ She thought. “Guys, get some sleep. Tomorrow, were going on a trip to the Collage of Winterhold.”

“Oh no your not!” Lydia yelled. “Your not going anywhere! Your staying right here and if you try to leave, I will tie you up!”

“We’ll see about that.” Runa said. She then whistled, and Karnwear ran in. He then tackled Lydia and then Runa ran up and knocked her out. “Good boy!” Runa said to Karnwear, who then happily barked. “Sorry that we had to leave you behind, Forgotten Vale was hard to get out of, and we wanted to make sure you were safe.” Karnwear yipped cheerfully, understanding.

“She wanted to keep you safe, I thought she was being crazy.” Bishop complained.

“Hush, or no night time fun.” Runa ordered.

“But he’s my..” Bishop began.

 **“Quiet!”** Runa snapped.

“I’ll quickly get a few things and then we can go.” Marla said, slightly nervous.

“Can I bring Spacey?” Runa asked. Referring to the Space Core.

“Of course.” Marla said. “I was planning on bringing him anyways.

A little while later after they had tied up Lydia and then left Whiterun, they were on the road to Winterhold. Heading towards the Collage…


	5. Ch. 4 - Atronach Forge

# Atronach Forge

When they arrived a few days later, They were in the Midden, looking at the Atronach Forge.

“What is that?” Bishop asked.

“The Atronach Forge.” Marla said. “Not much is known about it, but I have an idea. Runa, can I see Spacey for a moment?” Her friend then gave her the Space Core, then proceeded to place it on the pedestal, doing so made the corrupted core babble again.

"Arcane Arts. Want to master the Arcane Arts. In space. Arcane Arts in space." The Spacey said.

Marla chuckled at this and placed and iron helmet and a refined moonstone block into the offering box and pulled a lever. Then a helmet appeared on the dias. It looked similar to the core, except it had horns. Marla, now curious, placed a dwarven lexicon and moonstone ore into the box and pulled the lever. A white lexicon with hearts on it appeared. Marla picked it up, smiling, and put it in her bag, and then summoned a magical chest and put the strange helmet into it. Then the chest vanished.

Runa then picked up the Space Core. “Can I keep him?” She asked Marla.

Marla smiled. “Sure.” She replied.

“Yay!” Runa said. “Also that helmet you created, can I have it please?”

Marla sighed. “Sure.” She said, summoning the chest and giving the helmet to Runa after the chest vanished. Runa then put the helmet on.

As they were leaving, Bishop went to Marla. “Why do you keep spoiling her?” He asked Marla quietly. “Also what was up with that stuff you did?”

Marla laughed. “She’s my friend. I’m being nice.” She replied. “When it came to using the forge, I was curious to see if the Atronach Forge would have any reaction to Spacey.”

“Why do you two keep calling him that?” Bishop asked.

Marla shrugged. “Runa likes it.”

The got to the Hall of the Elements, and found Mirabelle Erving. Marla walked up to her, and Bishop noticed the Eye of Magnus floating around in the middle.

“That thing bothers me.” Bishop said, pointing at the Eye. Runa shushed him, fascinated by it.

Marla came back. “Okay, I decided that while we’re here, I might as well start finding the Staff of Magnus. Mirabelle said that some Synod mages asked about it and that she overhead them mentioning Mzulft. So that’s where we’re going.

“That sounds like fun!” Runa said happily.

“Agreed. I’ve been wanting to go there, but never got around to it, now I have an excuse to explore it.” Marla said, grinning.

Bishop groaned. “No wonder why you two are friends, your both insane. This is a bad idea. Can we at least go get Lydia first?” He asked.

“No!” Runa and Marla said together.

“Fine.” He grumbled. “Hey, Marla. How come people weren’t freaking out when they saw you, shouldn’t you be famous for killing Alduin?”

Marla looked uncomfortable. “Yeah, well that became sorta a moot point considering who I was traveling with at the time.”

“What do you mean?” Bishop asked.

“Well four years ago, I discovered I was the Dragonborn, which shouldn’t be possible sense I’m from a different planet, but anyways I met Runa while crossing the border, and after the mess at Helgen, we met someone…unique.”

“Insane is more like it.” Runa grumbled.

“True, she was completely insane, but she was fun.” Marla said.

“Who did you two meet?” Bishop asked.

“Sheogorath.” Runa replied. “The Daedric Prince of Madness.”

“I thought Sheogorath was a guy.” Bishop said, confused.

“Yeah, Sheo was in the form of a woman. She chose that form due to the fact that she hadn’t been like that sense the Oblivion Crises and ended the Greymarch. Apparently she couldn’t remember quite what she used to look like, but she did her best.”

“Can you please explain that some more?” Bishop asked.

“So Champion of Cyrodiil entered the Shivering Isles after the Oblivion Crisis ended and ended the Greymarch and defeated Jyggalag, and in the process, she became the new Sheogorath.” Marla explained.

“Plus once she got a good look at herself, she mentioned that she preferred her new look and decided to keep it.” Runa said.

“Anything else I should know, that you two haven’t told me?” Bishop demanded.

“Yeah, we also traveled with Barbas, the hound of Clavicus Vile.” Marla said.

“You two traveled with…a talking dog?” Bishop asked.

“Yep!” Runa said cheerfully. “We can talk about this on the way to Muzlft.” She stated, and walked off.

“Come on ranger, it’s time for an adventure!” Marla said with a smirk.

“I have a bad feeling about this” Bishop complained. ‘Runa is a bad influence on the dragonborn.’ He thought to himself, as he walked away. ‘I think I liked her better when she was quite and antisocial.’

 

Meanwhile in space an object was drifting closer and closer to Nirn’s atmosphere. Needless to say this object wasn’t to happy about this, considering he was a Core.

“Oh god! I’m going to die!” Wheatley said, panicking. “Yeah, I’m going to get pulled into the atmosphere, crash, and then get killed by some unfriendly native! I never got to apologize to Chell for what I’ve done. I mean what kind of person tries to kill their friend? I didn’t mean to, I underestimated the programming that was in Her body. Her body was maddening with that bloody need for testing. I still don’t know how she was able to deal with it...OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!” He started yelling, as he started falling towards the planet below…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part that mentioned Sheogorath and Barbas is for another fanfic I'm planning on. It'll take place before this story and before Alduin was defeated. Also I tend to play Elder Scrolls games as a female character. So that's why I'm saying that the Champion of Cyrodiil was female. :)  
> Also yes, They will meet Wheatley in the next chapter. ;)


	6. Ch. 5 - Wheatley

# Wheatley

They had walked past Whistling Mine a few minutes ago, they hadn’t talked much, but then Runa got curious.

“Bishop, have you ever been to Dawnstar?” She asked.

“Yeah, why?” Bishop replied.

“Did anything interesting happen while you were there?” Runa asked.

“Not really,” he said. He smirked when Runa frowned. “Except for the fact that I helped stop there nightmare problem.”

“I heard about that.” Marla said. “I never got around to investigating it. What was causing it?”

Bishop grimaced. “A Daedric Artifact, the Skull of Corruption.”

“Tell us the story!” Runa begged.

Before the ranger could say anything, they heard a familiar noise.

“What was that?” Bishop asked.

“Th..th...that was another sonic boom.” Marla stammered in response. “Something else has entered the atmosphere.”

Sure enough, when they looked up something was indeed falling. It was also panicking. “Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! No no no no no!” It was yelling as it fell. It crashed in the ground nearby with a loud **BOOM!**

 

Marla was the first to get there and gasped, shocked at what it was. Runa and Bishop arrived and saw that it was another Core. This one seemed more battered up than Spacey, and had a blue eye instead of an orange one.

“Oh, I’m not dead! What a relief.” It said, in what Marla recognized as a British accent. It looked up and noticed them. “Hello! It’s nice to meet you. My names Wheatley.” Wheatley then noticed Marla. “Marla! It’s been very long time sense I’ve seen you.”

“Wait, you know me?” Marla said. “How?”

“Don’t you remember me?” Wheatley said. “Oh wait, you wouldn’t remember because of that accident, and then we never encountered each other again due to me getting transferred to another department.”

Marla picked him up. “How. Do. You. Know. Me?” She demanded.

“We used to work together, and we were also friends.” He explained. “You used to tell me a lot about your childhood, and your family. You would enjoy talking about your sister.”

Marla let this sink in. “I want to know what I told you. How about you tell me while we travel?” She suggested.

“Sure.” Wheatley said. “Although could you first tell me what happened after you recovered from that accident?”

Marla agreed and while traveling on the road, she told Wheatley everything she went though. From Bring Your Daughter to Work Day, to what they had did back in Winterhold earlier. Runa and Bishop were quiet, not wanting to interrupt. They didn’t understand a lot of the stuff related to Earth and Aperture, but Wheatley understood. The core seemed ashamed for the part related to his actions while in control of Aperture, repeatedly apologizing for his actions in a way that made Marla laugh.

“It’s alright Wheatley.” Marla said, reassuring Wheatley. “You couldn’t help it, it was more than you could handle.”

“Yeah, no bloody kidding.” Whealey said. “I’m amazed by GLADOS’s strength. How does she handle that much power and that itch without going mad?”

“I don’t know.” Marla said with a shrug. “Now your turn. What can you tell me about my childhood?”

Wheatley started explaining, as Marla listened, her full attention on Wheatley’s story. Marla learned about her sister, parents, her friends, and more. When he finished, Marla hugged the core.

“Thank you Wheatley.” Marla said. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to know about my childhood, it may not be everything, but it’s enough.”

“Your welcome.” He said. Wheatley was then quiet for a bit before speaking. “You really have no idea how you ended up here?”

“None at all.” Marla said. “It’s always bothered me for the past five years.”

“Wait. When exactly did you first appear in Tamriel five years ago?” Bishop asked.

Marla thought about that. “According to Azura, it was the 14th of Hearthfire.” She said. “Why?”

Bishop frowned. “Well I may have an idea.” He said. “Around that time, a Synod mage claimed that the Divines gave him a vision of the future. He was saying things about dragons and the Dragonborn. saying that the world was going to end in two years. Needless to say that nobody believed him. Angry about being scorned, he decided to use and elder scroll they found a month before. It’s unknown what he intended to do with it, but the result drove him mad, and created tears in space that were causing issues. Deplacing people and objects. One of the biggest issues were the daedra that ended up in Tamriel. A moth priest was summoned and the priest was able to use the scroll to close the tears. Before they could interrogate the Synod mage however, the guy had committed suicide.”

Runa grimaced. “It kinda sounds like someone or something _wanted_ that to happen.” She noted. “Like whoever told him was trying to make sure you ended up in Tamriel.”

Before they could think on this however, Bishop hear a voice. _Hello Bishop_ _._ An angry, female voice said as a woman appeared in front of them.


	7. Ch. 6 - Vaermina’s Wrath

# Vaermina’s Wrath

The woman had pale skin, pure black hair, and dark green eyes. She was about 5’ 6”, and was wearing a purple robe. She was holding something that Bishop recognized, the Skull of Corruption.

“Vaermina.” Bishop said.

“Ranger.” Vaermina said, her voice full of anger.

“Wait, how are you...” Marla began.

“Sheogorath isn’t the only one who’s figured out how to walk Tamriel. Sure she has an advantage due to being a former mortal, but I manage. The fact that people enter my realm when they dream made me wonder what else I could do with dreams after watching Sheogorath enjoy herself in Tamriel.”

“I’ve always been fascinated by how dreams let people enter Quagmire.” Marla said, getting a little to into this particular subject. “Plus your interest in collecting dreams is curious.” Marla’s eye lit up, an idea entering her head. “Sense the barrier between Oblivion and Mundus don’t prevent dreams from entering Oblivion, have you managed to actually figure out a way to make dreams corporeal?”

Vaermina smiled. “My, my, aren’t you the clever one.” She said with a smirk. “Yes, I have found a way to do just that. My orb helped with that, unlike what happened when that mage stole it from me be back in the 3rd era, this avatar’s presence won’t affect the world around it.”

Marla frowned. “Although how did you make sure of that? Unless...” She said, her voice trailing off as she thought on it. Marla grinned and snapped her fingers. “Ah! Of course. Sense the barrier lets someone’s dreams in enter Oblivion, particularly Quagmire, which is a dream realm in a sense, in theory a powerful entity in Quagmire with a great understanding of dreams could have it go the other way. A dream physically entering Mundus in a corporeal form.” Marla laughed. “Akatosh must be fuming with rage about this loophole.”

“You have no idea.” Vaermina said with a smirk. “Granted he probably can’t do anything about it since dreams are a powerful thing. Although I’m not going to push my luck with that. Besides I’ve got limited power in this form.”

“What are you doing her Vaermina?” Bishop demanded.

“Ah yes, well I’m here for you.” She said with a grimace. “You have no idea how long it took me to fix the Skull. How much time I had to spend on that instead of focusing on other matters.”

“Can someone please explain to me what happened?” Runa asked.

“Gladly.” Vaermina said. “Your ranger friend here entered Nightcraller Temple with a priest of Mara who was a former priest of mine, to destroy the Skull of Corruption. I tried to make him an offer, and he respond by insulting me and my realm. Then he asked the priest when the skull was weak enough to let him destroy it himself. The guy agreed and then your ranger took the skull and slammed it onto the ground. The force was enough to shatter the skull, destroying it.”

Marla looked at Bishop. “Seriously!?!? You destroy a Daedric Prince’s artifact, but not before insulting her and her realm? What were you thinking?”

Bishop glared at Marla. “What?” He asked. “This lady is crazier than Sheogorath if she thought I’d make a deal with her.”

“You know what? I’ve had it with you!” Vaermina growled. “Your so confident and arrogent, but I know better. I know what you fear, I’ve seen your nightmares. Your fear of being alone. You better hope that you’re good at clearing your head, because otherwise, you’ll be in deep trouble.” Vaermina then blasted Bishop with the Skull of Corruption.

“What did you do?” Bishop demanded.

“Shut up you idiot!” Marla said. “Clear your head, try not to think.”

“Why?” He asked.

“To answer your question for her,” Vaermina began. “I have greater control over the Skull than a mortal, and I can use some of my powers by using it. Whatever you fear, if powerful enough, when the thought enters your head, it’ll become a reality. There may be a delay though. In some case, it might even trap you in a dreamworld, a pocket realm that’s created by Quagmire.” She explained with a laugh. Then stopped and looked at him in shock. “You **idiot!”** She yelled in shock and rage.

“Whats wrong?” Runa asked. “What did Bishop think of?”

“Something powerful enough to create a dreamword, but it’s not going to be for him.” The Daedric Lord growled.

“What does...” Runa began, then got cut off when Marla gasped.

“He did not.” Marla said, fear entering her voice. “Please tell me he didn’t think of that.”

Vaermina looked at Marla, a sad look on her face, pity in her eyes. “I’m afraid he did, and Runa’s going to get caught in it as well as whatever you two are holding, which means those things your holding. I’m sorry, but I can’t do anything, I’m to tired to keep a hold of this dream avatar.” With that, Vaermina vanished.

“What did she mean by that?” Wheatley asked. “What’s going on?” He had been quiet during the conversation, unsure what was going on, but he spoke up as a dark purple light started to surround Marla, and Runa.

“It’s my fault.” Bishop said. “When she mentioned the dreamworld thing, a…bad thought entered my mind.”

“What was it?” Runa asked.

Bishop grimaced. “A fearful thought of you two getting trapped in Marla’s night terrors.” He said, unable to make himself meet they’re eyes.

“What does that mean?” Wheatley asked, afraid.

Before anyone could say anything, Bishop saw to his horror as the others vanished. Bishop was still and silent for a while before saying anything.

“Can my day get any worse?” He asked himself. He then felt a blade touch his throat. He slowly turned and saw a very, very, mad Lydia.

“Where’s my thane?” She demanded.

Then in a flash of light, a woman appeared. She was a young Imperial woman whose height was 5’ 8”, and she seemed to be in her early 20s. Her hair was a bright white and reached the top of her neck. Her skin was a pale tan, and her right eye was a dark elf purple, and the left was a high elf orange. She was wearing a brightly colored suit that was orange on the left side and purple on the right side, although the pants and boots were a dark purplish black. She was holding an unusual staff in her hands. She had a crazed smile on her face, that

“Yes, where is Marla?” The woman said. “Tell us now or I’ll rip out your spine and use it as a Pogo stick!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I'm reaching here with the dreams stuff, but it works I guess.  
> PS: No, I don't hate Bishop, but I do enjoy messing with him.


End file.
